Un regalo de cumpleaños inusual
by Siriaca-Ying-Fa
Summary: Es 28 de Octubre y no se que regalarle a mi amiga Inari. Entonces se me ocurre la idea mas genial del mundo. ¿Se puede encontrar todo en internet?


Hola hola, ustedes nunca me han visto por aqui por que nunca he publicado un fic aqui, pero como este regalo me quedo bien chusco, pues pedi permiso para publicarlo y hacerlos reir un rato. Dejen su review si les gusto aunque solo diga "esta chido" si??

Como ya esta en el summary, este es el regalo de Inari, fan de los personajes, pero como lo tenia que hacer en un dia no lo pude desarrollar mas.

Los personajes de Naruto y FMA no me pertenecen. No me vaya a pasar como el final.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mmmm…

Mmmm…

Mmmm…

Mmmm…

Llevo todo el día pensando en un regalo para mi buena amiga, Inari. Pero se me hace difícil. Ya intente dibujar a Ed, pero la verdad es que me moriré de hambre como dibujante.

Pff… me siento frustrada. Todos le darán un gran regalo (dibujo) ¡y por mi falta de habilidad no le daré nada! Grrr… maldición.

¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? Mmm… podría buscar varios fanfics, imprimirlos y dárselas. Pero ¿Qué impresionante virtud demostraría? ¿La investigación?

Nah, mejor no.

Mmm…

Mmmm…

Mmmmmmmmm…………..

Entonces la idea me golpea como…

_(Imagen de Goku golpeando una piedra y cayendo en pedacitos, de un solo golpe)_

Como…

_(Imagen de Naruto usando el rasengan para derribar un árbol)_

Como….

_(Imagen de Sakura golpeando a Naruto, mandándolo a volar hasta mi lado, que después desaparece, de un solo golpe)_

…como algo fuerte.

Jejeje, que buena idea.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vemos la puerta del cuarteo de Siriaca cerrada. Sin embargo, se oye ruido de taller mecánico. ¿Qué esta pasando?

Se abre la puerta lentamente… y luego y toda. El cuarto se ve normal, misma cama, escritorio, buros, tocador. Todo en su lugar. Pero…sigue el mismo ruido. ¿De donde viene?

Entonces la cámara voltea hacia arriba. Hay una trampilla en el techo ¿Nos atreveremos a subir?

Bajamos la puerta, y una escalera desciende. Subimos. Nuestro corazón late ¿Qué hace? ¿Cuál es el regalo de Inari? Llegamos. La habitación secreta se ve como un ático. Vacío. El ruido ha parado. ¿Qué paso?

-¿Qué rayos están haciendo aquí?

-¡Ahhhhh! (Grito de niña)

Volteamos. Es Siriaca, con un overol y sucia de grasa. Y mirándonos feo. Muy feo.

-¿Qué. Están. Haciendo. Aquí?- repite lenta y furiosamente.

-Eh…eh…eh…-balbuceamos, ¿Cómo enfrentarnos a su furia?

-¡FUERA!

Corremos por nuestra vida, es mas valiosa que cualquier secreto que a guarde.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm. Malditos reporteros curiosos. En fin, si solo querían saber el regalo pudieron haber preguntado. Bueno pero ya voy a acabar.

¡Ah, si! ¿Cuál es el regalo? Bueno, como todos le van a regalar dibujos de sus personajes favoritos, a mi se me ocurrió… ¡Tambores por favor!

(Ruido de tambores)

-¡Traer los personajes al mundo Real! ¡Chan chan!

…

…

…

-¿No entienden?, bueno miren, construí un portal de espacio (se ve un portal de espacio) que me permitirá viajar por los mundos en esta nave (apunta la nave especial) y ¡así traer a todos (Ed, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, y no se quien mas le gusta así que solo viajare a 2 mundos.)

(Alguien del público grita algo así como "patrañas")

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién se atreve?- Siriaca se aleja de la cámara, y solo se oye ruidos de golpes y suplicas. Después, Siriaca regresa sacudiéndose las manos.

-Y que nadie más se atreva ¡eh!

(Alguien mas pregunta tímidamente)

-¿Cómo sacaste esa grandiosa idea del portal?

-Oh, de Internet- señala la computadora con los planos.

-Bueno, ya me voy al viaje, ¡deséenme suerte!

El público lo hace. Y Siriaca entra en la nave, la cual entra en el portal.

Cuando Siriaca se va, se escucha un suspiro general, la cámara voltea, y el publico son todos los peluches de Siriaca.

-¡Dios! Creí que no se iba

-Lastima que no se fue antes de que el osito abriera la boca- dijo el oso mediando apuntando al osito hecho un despapaye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Empieza música de las Spice Girls y Siriaca cantando)

Oh, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, So tell me what you want, what you really really want, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, So tell me what you want, what you really really want, I wanna, I wanna…

Siriaca va manejando al compás de la música toda feliz por su grandiosa idea.

En ese momento, el túnel de colores cambia por un cielo azul y un campo de un precioso verde. El radar comienza a sonar y se ve una gran "E" un poco alejada del centro. Es decir que la gran "E" esta cerca.

-Jajaja, eres mío para después ser suyo. Muajajajaja.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed esta entrenando con Al. Es increíble como luchan los dos hermanos.

Ed lanza una superpatada mientras Al la bloquea con su brazo, al tiempo que la jala para golpear en el estomago a su hermano mayor. Pero no contaba con que Ed hiciera una especie de tornillo, en donde se impulsaba con su otra pierna y hacia girar su cuerpo para que con la pierna con que se impulso, golpear a su hermanito en la cabeza. Pero no contaba con que Al soltara su pierna y diera un paso atrás.

Resultado: Al-1 Ed-0 y una caída

-Al, estas mejorando, pero ni creas que siempre será así.

-Lo que tú digas hermano.

Y la batalla habría sido grandiosa. Oh si, si no hubiera sido por la luz verde, tipo alien, que agarro a Ed, lo paralizo y comenzó a elevarlo por el cielo a una nave.

-¡Auxilio Al!

-¡Hermano!

La nave se trago a Ed, y se alejo. Al vio todo y entonces ve una nota en el suelo.

"No te preocupes, regresare antes de las ocho"

-¡EEEEEEEEddddddddd!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(En la nave)_

Edward solo veía oscuridad, el miedo amenazaba salir de su corazón, que era lo peor que podía pasar cuando te abducen los aliens. Trato de respirar profundamente para clamarse.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió. La luz intensa le dio en los ojos, los cuales achico, por lo que no pudo ver la figura que entraba.

-¿Quién eres?

Y la figura se quedo allí. Pasados unos momentos una voz hablo.

-Felicidades, eres uno de los elegidos. Pasaras un rato con una niña que es tu fan. Regresaras a las 8pm. ¿Entendido?

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Te inyectare leche, en el estomago.

-…

-Bien, me alegra que hayamos hablado, puedes salir a conocer a la Capitana.

Ed salio de su reclusorio y fue caminando por la nave, mirando las fotos de muchos dibujos. ¿En donde estaba?

Llego a la cabina. Los ruidos le incomodaban y entonces la silla grande giro y una niña estaba allí.

-¡Hola!

-¿Hola?

-¿Qué tal?

-Emm…Bien

-Ah, que bueno, ¿Quieres algo? ¿Comida, bebida?

-No, gracias

-Ah, bien, bien.

La niña sonreía mucho y le miraba fijamente.

-Emm- vacilo Ed- ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Oh, eres un regalo de cumpleaños, pasaras un poco de tiemp con la cumpleañera y luego regresaras a tu mundo. Tienes seguro no te preocupes.

-Eh… bien

-Siéntate- señalo la niña una silla. Ed así lo hizo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oh Dios, estoy sentada a lado de Ed, podría desmayarme ¡Ahh!- grito mentalmente Siriaca.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo que quedaba del equipo 7 y Sai, estaban sobre el rastro de Sasuke. Todos estaban emocionados. Ojala y Naruto lo convenciera esta vez.

Tan concentrados estaban que no notaron la trampa. En cuanto la pisaron, la red se levanto y los llevo al interior de la nave. Esta se alejo, pero luego regreso y "escupió" a Sai

-Ouchh-dijo Sai

Y en su espalda estaba una nota pegada que decía:

"Volverán a las 8pm"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El equipo 7 había pasado muchas cosas juntos, innumerables, irrepetibles, pero esta era de las más…

-¿Hola? ¿Qué tal? ¿Quieren comer algo? ¿Están cómodos? ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?

…rara.

-Ehh, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Naruto a la niña de las preguntas

-Pues… verán, por un rato, ustedes serán el regalo de cumpleaños de mi amiga Inari y la harán entretenerse con historias y así, y a las 8pm vuelven a su mundo.

-Somos dos chunnins y un jounin, especializados para matar, no para ser payasos en una fiesta.

-Ah si, creí que necesitarías persuasión, mira Sakura, si aceptas, no le enseñare esto a Sasuke.

Se enciende la TV donde salen todos los capítulos donde Sakura dice que esta enamorada de Sasuke. La mencionada se pone roja. Una cosa es ser obvia y otra que decirle en su cara.

-Mmm, acepto

-Bueno- dijo Kakashi- yo no se como, pero yo…

-Vas a venir también- Dijo la niña al tiempo que sostenía toda la colección de Kakashi sobre una chimenea (¿Estaba allí antes?)

-Claro

-Tu Naruto, si no quieres, puedo devolver a todos ahora mismo.-ella dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

-Pues…

-Di si Naruto, tenemos que ir por Sasuke…¡Estamos tan cerca!- le dijo Sakura

-Naruto- le dijo la niña- se lo mucho que te importa tu amigo y llore por como les destrozo el corazón. Por eso mismo, por que se que sabes que es amistad te pido que me ayudes a darle un lindo regalo a Inari. Todos los demás tienen la habilidad de dibujar. Pero yo no. Así que con mi inteligencia, busque los planos en Internet y con mis manos hice el portal y la nave y los busque. Por favor ayúdame.

Para ese momento, Naruto ya tenia el moco yoyo y con lagrima suelta, así que acepto para desconsuelo de los demás.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Meda hora después*

-¿Entendieron?

-Si

Habían memorizado todos los datos de Ingrid y ya solo esperaban que llagaran.

En eso un robot, entro y susurro algo a la Capitana. Cuando termino salio.

-Tripulación- dijo seria- tengo una mala noticia.

-¿Nos invade la leche?

-¿Ya no publicaran Icha Icha?

-¿Murió Sakuke?

-¿Se acabo el ramen o la vieja acaba de ganar en las Vegas?

-Peor

Momento de silencio.

-Snif, snif, el… el… ¡el chocolate se ha acabado! ¡Buaaa!

-¿Chocolate?

-Pero quiero decirles que hay que continuara sin el, así que…

-¿Hiciste un drama por que se acabo el chocolate?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no iba hacerlo?

-Ay, por Dios

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Ya vamos a llegar?-pregunto Naruto

-Sip

-¿Entonces solo somos nosotros?-pregunto Kakashi

-Sip, le gustan también unos libros, pero el portal solo abre al mundo del anime

-Ah

Ed recargándose, por accidente presiono un botón

-Piloto Automático Desactivado

Entonces la nave comenzó a caer. Y todos gritaron.

-¡Ahhh!

-¡Creí que era una gran piloto!

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso en un momento así?

-¡Ahhh!

Por suerte, la nave tenia un modo de aterrizaje automático por si algún idiota que no sabia pilotear apagaba el piloto automático.

-Uff, nos salvamos

Habían aterrizado en el techo de Siriaca y todos salieron, dando gracias a Dios por la Tierra.

-Bien, son las 4, estamos justo a…

Aparecen unos hombres

-¿Es usted Siriaca-Ying-Fa?

-Si

Muestran sus tarjetas- Somos los abogados de los creadores, no tiene derecho a sacarlos de su mundo

-Por favor vengan con nosotros

-¿Qué? ¿Nos sacaron para nada?

-Lo sentimos, nunca debió suceder

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? No se vayan

Se alejan

-Rayos, lo único que tengo es este intento fallido.

FIN

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jajajaja ya se chusco a mas no poder, solo haganme saber si vale la pena que siga en humor o que siga intentando.


End file.
